


Eroica Drabbles

by Hunter (thehunter)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehunter/pseuds/Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collection of <i>Eroica</i> drabbles that I wrote from 2004-2006. Some of these were written in response to requests or prompts from friends; others were written in response to challenges on the impulsedriven community at LiveJournal. The latter stories are two-minute fics, rather than traditional drabbles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eroica Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of _Eroica_ drabbles that I wrote from 2004-2006. Some of these were written in response to requests or prompts from friends; others were written in response to challenges on the impulsedriven community at LiveJournal. The latter stories are two-minute fics, rather than traditional drabbles.

It wasn't that Bonham had no interest in sex--working for Eroica, that was hardly likely--but he was very particular. Propping himself up on one elbow to survey the man lying beside him, he felt elated at finally having found a partner who really understood him. They'd hardly left the bedroom at all that weekend, except to eat and laugh to themselves at how none of the boys could meet their eyes. They couldn't help being so loud!

"Let's try the flogger this time," Herr B said, leering up at him. Bonham's heart skipped a beat. What a man!

  


* * *

  


The humiliation! Not only had Dorian been captured, he'd been captured with Laurence, who'd made the night's theft a disaster with his clumsy, ill-timed attempt to arrest Eroica. Now both were being held by an irate drug czar, those miniatures were beyond his grasp, and his reputation might never recover.

And the useless git was waxing poetic about the Emperor of the Hamburg Nights--"boosting morale"--leaving him to formulate their escape plan alone. Dorian contemplated the knife hidden in his boot. He hated violence, but a man could only take so much. He'd move faster on his own anyway.

  


* * *

  


[Two-Minute Challenge: _alone_ ]

He sits in the darkened library, glass of wine untouched, fire nearly burned out. He has been sitting there for hours, unconscious of the passage of time. Conscious only of a low buzzing in his skull, white noise from within, accompanied by a dull ache originating at his temples.

There is utter quiet in the castle where once there was an abundance of noise: laughter, singing, the occasional spat between lovers or friends. All is silent now, and the air has taken on a rather tomblike quality.

He had never dreamed it would all lead to this. His association with NATO. His chasing after the unattainable. A chase that he took a step too far. One risk too many, one tiny misjudgment, one deafening, earth-shattering explosion...

And now that the smoke had cleared, he found himself, for the first time in his life, completely and irrevocably alone.

  


* * *

  


[Two-Minute Challenge: _mine_ ]

'This one is mine,' he thought gleefully.

Mr. James snatched up the Casio, clutching it to his chest and stroking it lovingly. "Allll mine...my very own...my precious!" He hugged it tighter, relishing the hardness of the plastic, the corners that jabbed at his chest through his cheap suit. Oh, he was in LOVE!

"Easy, Jamesie, easy!" Lord Gloria chuckled. "At least wait until we get it home before you start making love to the thing!"

  


* * *

  


[Two-Minute Challenge: _believe_ ]

Dorian refused to believe that there was nothing behind it. The fierce devotion to duty and country, the occasional wild recklessness, the admiration of highly-polished steel...the man was a closet romantic. It was bloody obvious to anyone who bothered to take a closer look. Not many did--too dangerous--and Dorian supposed that was probably to his advantage.

Of course, there were times that he considered chucking it all and giving the Major up as an impossible machine maniac. All too often, the glimpses he got of Klaus's romanticism seemed too good to be true, and he thought they probably were. Then, on further consideration, he realized that that was precisely what Klaus would want him to think, and so he cheerfully retained his so-called foolish notions.


End file.
